


The blanket

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave moves in together with Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blanket

Dave settles the cardboard box down on the coffee table and wipes his hands on his jeans.

“That was the last of it.”

“You mean _all_ of it. Besides that box, everything you’ve got is inside that gym bag. How did I never notice you had so few things?”

“I didn’t. I just had a lot of things that were not important. Everything I really care about is here.”

Kurt smiles, walking slowly towards his boyfriend.

“Don’t you mean to say I’m the only thing you care about?”

“Yes! That is exactly what I meant to say!” He gives Kurt a quick and sweet kiss.

“Seriously, though, are you sure you didn’t forget anything?”

Dave shakes his head. “Nope. It’s all here. Well, I gave away some stuff I thought you wouldn’t want in your apartment, but it was nothing relevant.”

Kurt frowns, backing away. “Dave! It’s _our_ apartment now! And anything you like is welcome here!”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“That’s awesome!” Dave unzips his bag. “See, I wasn’t sure how you would feel about my favorite blanket!” He pulls out a green blanket embroidered with the image of a football field.

Kurt purses his lips together and smiles tightly.

“It’s… lovely! I… don’t remember seeing it before.”

“Yeah, I always hid it when you were around because I thought you would find it tacky. Glad to know I was wrong!”

“Yeah. Sure. Wrong. I love it.”

“Awesome. Where do you think we should put it? In our bed? Or maybe on the couch so that our guests can appreciate it? Oh, I know! Let’s hang it on the wall like those ancient tapestries, I bet it’ll look…”

“Oh, god, stop!”

Dave halts, hands holding the blanket high to see how it would look on the living room wall.

“I hate it. Ugh! I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, but I can’t… it’s… It’s horrible, Dave! And it doesn’t go with anything! I put so much thought into the decoration of this apartment, and I love it so much, I can’t… If you really love this blanket, it’s fine, but can it please stay in our bedroom? Maybe under a beautiful creamy bedspread? Why… Why are you laughing so much?”

Dave is sitting on the arm of the sofa, holding his stomach and laughing so hard his whole body is shaking, although he’s not really producing any sound. His face is red and he ends up falling backwards on the couch, struggling for breath.

“David!”

He sits up again, smiling at Kurt.

“Sorry, babe. Not really my blanket. I saw it at Ben’s house and I knew you’d hate it, so I brought it over.”

Kurt gives him a menacing look, but he can’t hold it for long and ends up cracking up and laughing as well.

“You know, I should be angry, but I’m just so relieved right now!” He sits next to Dave, resting his legs on his lap.

“Don’t worry, babe, I promise I’ll never buy something for the house.”

“Oh, you can! As long as I approve it, of course.”

“Deal.”

“Now… How about we go fool around in _our_ football-blanket-free bed, huh?”


End file.
